


As We Whispered in the Dark

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Small Penis, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom knew he was in love with Justin. Justin wanted Tom to trust in him. Two dorks in love discovering each other's bodies for the first time. Just a cute little oneshot I came up with on the fly:) M/M Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Whispered in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with them later on:) right now this is my oneshot!

As the moon began to rise over the purple and rose colored sunset, the lights in a small bedroom were cut off and the only sounds were wet lips gliding against each other in the dark. Two lovers shared a warm embrace under their wool blanket. The winter weather didn't get them down as they lay together on the warming sheets.

"Hey...you don't have to be nervous, you know? I'll take care of you." The way that Justin whispered sweet words to Tom made him let out a shaky and insecure breath. Justin paused the kissing of Tom's neck to tenderly kiss his plump cheek. He must have felt Tom's discomfort in the way he was nervous trembling where the other man touched him.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to..."

"I-I do!"

He'd been fooling around with Justin for months now. Nothing really had gone too far. They'd made out a lot and gone on a few movie and ice cream dates. They hadn't committed to each other or anything. It's always made Tom too nervous.

The way the other boy's body molded together with his on the couch and on his bed made him feel almost loved and secure. Justin ruffled his hair and kissed the side of his head.

"I wanna see you naked. Please?"

"I'm not...I'm not pretty like you are..." Justin raised a brow and cocked his head.

"Who said that I was pretty? I'd hate to live up to such expectations."

Tom blushed and hid his face in his pillow. "I did..." He peeked his head out and saw Justin's wide and gorgeous grin. His blue eyes seemed to shine as he laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed Tom square on his lips reddened lips.

"You're gorgeous, Thomas. Now get that cock out, yeah? I bet it's lovely too." Toms face went red as Justin seductively winked and he nodded. He slowly pulled up his loose T-shirt and his mind began to race to a million different thoughts.

He knew he was overweight. When his soft belly hit the air, Justin made a loud catcall which made Tom glared and throw a pillow at him. Justin's giggle filled the room as he playfully fell to the bed where the pillow hit his chest.

Justin's laugh was so cute. All of him was cute. From his goofy red hair to his sweet freckles. He was a tall and lanky ginger.

Tom had been so fucking afraid to tell him how much he was in love with him.

Justin impatiently curled his toes up and down Tom's clothed thigh.

"Come on. I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" He gave Tom a reassuring smile and Tom smiled back.

"O-Okay..." He sat up a bit and slowly undid his button and zipper. Justin's breath caught in his throat as Tom slid his jeans down to his ankles. His thighs were meaty and soft and he nervously fidgeted with his black briefs.

He let out a nervous breath as he hooked his thumbs into his underwear and yanked it down in a harsh rush.

He covered his face with his hands as his erected cock was now in Justin's vision.

Nothing happened for a few moments. His anxiety heightened as he thought of Justin rethinking wanting to see his body. He knew he wasn't attractive...

He sat there for a few seconds until he could hear another loud zipper. He looked up from his fingers and noticed Justin had taken off his shirt as well and was starting on his pants. His chest was covered with the same cute little freckles. He slid his skinny jeans down his body and exposed his tight red boxers to Tom. They couldn't his the impressive budge that he was packing. It made Tom's heart race. He then quickly yanked those along too. They were both naked sitting across from each other on the bed.

Tom tried his hardest to just stare in Justin's eyes and not trail down to his penis.

Justin scooted forward a bit and put his arms around Tom's neck to bury his face in the flesh there.

"Hey...look at me. Please." Tom could hear the desperation in the other boy's strained voice. He looked down nervously and saw the angry looking red cock jutting out in front of him. It looked cute, like the rest of him.

It was long and lanky, like the rest of him too. Tom smiled when he thought about how similar it all seemed.

"You have a cute dick, Jus."

Justin grinned at him and began to pepper his chest with kisses.

"Can say the same thing about you, big boy."

Tom knew his dick was small. A lot smaller than Justin's. The only thing he had going for him was how thick it was. Small and thick. He had to roll his eyes at how pathetic it was.

Justin scooted up so far he was in Tom's lap. He positioned himself so their dicks were running against each other.

He let out a moan and grabbed at Justin's bicep. Justin chuckled and licked his ear.

"That's it, big boy. Let me help you feel good. Can I suck your dick?"

"W-what?!"

Justin looked into his eyes and put his hands on his cheeks go squish them together and winked.

"I like sucking cock. I like the way it feels to have another guy be pleased by me. I'll be good to you. I promise." Tom began to shake a bit with excitement and anxiety.

"I g-g-guess..."

Tom wiggled back a bit until he was lying flat on the bed on his stomach. He moved his head until it was between Tom's soft thighs and he could see Tom's cock pointing right at his awaiting face.

"Hey Justin..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you squeeze me with these gorgeous thighs while you mouth fuck me?"

"That's something people like?!"

"Fuck yes." He took Tom into his mouth and Tom balled his bedsheets into his fist. He carefully placed his thighs around Justin's neck and squeezed.

Justin moaned as he bobbed his head up and down with vigor and Tom tried not to buck into the hot and perfect mouth.

He knew his cock was small. Not much to go on. Why did Justin want to suck him off so badly? He obviously has experience. He could have a skinny guy with a big dick to please him. He didn't need a chubby virgin like Tom to ruin a good time with his inexperience. His insecurities made his heart flutter. Hearing Justin's whimpered below him was the only thing keeping him from running off in fear. Pleasing the other boy was his main goal and the only thing he had on his mind when he agreed to the blowjob.

Tom noticed Justin's red cock underneath him and he leaned forward a bit to grab at it. This would make it even better.

Justin moaned even louder as Tom beat his cock with a meaty fist. Justin didn't pause on his suction. He continued his head movements and stopped only to lick and kiss the weeping head. His face looked absolutely wrecked and covered in spit and precum and Tom knew he wasn't going to last longer if he kept looking at him like that.

Tom finished first with a warning for Justin to pull off. Of course he didn't. He swallowed the semen like a winning champ and licked his reddened lips with a sexy pop. It almost made Tom cum again. Justin's thin body was covered in sweat and he was breathing so hard and moaning so loud as Tom beat his cock in his hand. He put his other hand over it and quickened his pace.

He let out the prettiest yell as he came. He threw his hand over his eyes and let out the sweetest sound Tom had ever heard. His cum splashed on his thighs and stomach. Tom ran into his bathroom to fetch a towel and wipe the both of them down. He settled into the bed after that and curled up against the beautiful man beside him.

When Justin came down from his high he lay boneless over Tom's lap and Tom began to gently pet his sweaty red hair.

"You're amazing", he whispered softy. Justin got up on his elbows to lean in and kiss Tom's cheek.

"You are too."

"Why did you...why did you want to blow me? I mean...I'm nothin' special. I don't even know why we're in his thing at all."

"Thing?"

Tom's face started to heat up and he knew he was red.

"Um...what are we then?" Justin scratched under his chin and then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You've been my boyfriend for forever, dude. You didn't know?"

"What?! No! You never said!"

"We're not kids, Thomas. But I see where you may have been confused. I'm sorry." He scooted closer to where he was lying on Tom and sat down beside him. He lay his forehead against Tom's and put the boy's blonde hair behind his ear and kiss the lobe and work it between his teeth gently. "Will you be my boyfriend, you big nerd?" Tom fidgeted a bit more.

"But, why me?" Justin glared at him a bit while clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Why not? I like you."

"I'm fat, I'm inexperienced, I'm a total Virgin, and I don't know how to be with someone like you..."

"Like me?" His face melded into a look of hurt and Tom grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean...you're cute...pretty. Perfect." Justin gave a cheeky smile and laughed that cute little laugh again.

"I'm a bit of a cock slut. I like to mess around a lot. I enjoy it when people are possessive and they treated me like I am submissive. I also like men who are sweet, kind, respectable, and they don't make me seem like a gross whore. That's you, Thomas. That's why I want you to be my boyfriend." Tom blinked back the tears in his eyes and Justin rested his head on his shoulder to try and fall asleep.

"Also, your cock is the perfect size did my mouth. It doesn't hurt or make me gag when I blow you. That's pretty great too." He winked as Tom let out an embarrassed squeak.

"Hey Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be mine."

"Deal."


End file.
